You Deserve Way Better
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Takes place in the Money In The Bank PPV. Summer Rae is feeling heartbroken about losing her ex-boyfriend Fandango to Layla. What happens when a 'Showoff' comes in to help in all of this? Wrote this because I felt bored.


**"You Deserve Way Better"**

**Rated T because of the word 'jackass' in this story  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. WWE and it's wrestlers are owned by the chairman, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, best known as Mr. McMahon. Anyway, I thought of this not too long ago. Sooooo, enjoy.**

* * *

A year.

It had only been a year since they've been together.

The way they danced together, the way they laughed together, the way they shared romantic moments together.

And it all ended with one little message on Twitter. That was exactly what Summer Rae's life was like after being dumped by Fandango. The way her heart cringed after seeing her ex with that hussy Layla. Every time she would see them together, her heart ached in pain. But nevertheless, Summer Rae decided to remain strong about it. She wanted revenge against Fandango for breaking her heart like this. And addition, she also wanted to make Layla's life a living hell.

She finally got the match she wanted against Layla. But her ex Fandango was refereeing the match. She hoped if she beat Layla, then she would get her hands on him. She wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and choke him until he turned blue or called 'uncle'. Summer Rae could feel one inch closer to getting what she wanted in life:

Revenge.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't get it. Layla ended up getting her from behind to get the win. And to make matters worse, Fandango had kissed Layla in front of her, which tore her heart out and left it lying to die in the mat.

Summer Rae was so heartbroken that she ran all the way to a quiet place around backstage, just to calm down.

So far, the only thing Summer did was hold a picture of her and Fandango smiling. At least that made her smile a bit, but it wasn't doing much, concerning she was still crying over that humiliating loss.

However, her cries caught the attention of an unknown figure, who came to her with only one voice.

"Hey."

Hearing this, Summer hesistated, trying to keep the picture in hand. Hiding it somewhere around her skirt, Summer Rae managed to turn to the unknown figure, which happened to be the Showoff, Dolph Ziggler.

"Geez, Dolph!" Summer snapped at him, "Can't a girl get a moment of peace without someone scaring then half to death?!"

"Yeah, I bet that's what my life is: Having to scare the skirts off of girls." Ziggler smirked, "Anyway, I can't help wondering why you're crying about."

Not having Ziggler know what Summer was crying about, she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Um, somebody was cooking onions in the catering area." Summer lied to his face, "Apparently, the whiff was so strong, I teared up."

Suddenly, the picture of Fandango and Summer Rae fell down from her skirt, which led Ziggler to pick it right up. Apparently, Summer was exposed and embarrassed by this. Heck, she didn't even know if she wanted to tell Dolph about this.

"It's about Fandango is it?" Dolph told her.

Not having to lie any longer, Summer broke down.

"When did you know?" Summer sighed.

"Apparently, the onion excuse has gotten lame for a long time." Ziggler smirked.

"I knew it wouldn't work." She sighed again, while turning away from him.

"If you were crying over this sort of thing, then why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Dolph said.

"Because I'm too heartbroken to do so." Summer said while a tear ran down her cheek, "I didn't want anyone to see me cry about the things I've already lost. I've already lost the match and I lost my man to that hussy! No matter how close I get to having my hands around his neck, I get pulled back. It just sucks, Dolph! It makes me sick so much, I think I'm gonna throw up."

All of her crying touched Ziggler's heart. It wasn't right to see Summer suffer like this because of her jackass of an ex-boyfriend. Unfortunately, he just didn't like the way girls like her felt when they have their heart broken like this. So Dolph decided to do something right.

"Look Summer, just because you lost someone else, it's not the end of the world for you." Ziggler spoke to her closely, "There are people way better than Fandango that would be better for you."

"Where are you getting at with this?" Summer said, wiping some of her tears away.

"I'm telling you that you need someone who would stay true to you, be devoted to you, and be faithful to you." Dolph pointed out, "Because in my mind, you deserve someone much better than that jerk, deep down. If I deserve that World Heavyweight Champion, than you deserve one hell of a gentleman, Summer."

His words suddenly gave light to Summer. Just because she lost Fandango to Layla, that doesn't mean she should roll into a ball and start crying. Ziggler's words rejuvenated her to a new light. She wanted to start fresh, she wanted to start anew.

"You're right." Summer nodded, "I shouldn't be like this. That Fandango can go wrap his tongue around a wringer. And so can Layla's. They deserve each other, and so should I."

"That's what I'm talking about." Dolph smirked.

Suddenly, Summer wrapped her arms around Dolph and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Dolph." She whispered at him, "You're very kind to help me."

"It's what I do." He smiled to her.

After breaking off the hug, both Dolph Ziggler and Summer Rae turned away from each other with blushes on their cheeks. She never knew how warm and embracing Ziggler was. In Dolph's case, he never knew how fluffy and soft Summer was, especially that sweet Apple-scented perfume she was wearing. Both looked very uncomfortable for a brief moment until Ziggler talked.

"So, I-uh... better get ready for the Money In The Bank match." Ziggler smirked, "Wish me luck!"

"Okay, then." Summer nodded.

As soon as Dolph Ziggler left, Summer Rae turned to him and surprised him with a huge kiss. Dolph felt speechless, feeling her lips around his. He never felt lips much more captivating and much more supple than hers before. Well, AJ Lee's lips were alright, but Summer's lips was so interesting because it tasted a lot like an apple pie.

13 seconds after that kiss, Summer broke it off with him, biting her tongue in a flirtatious way.

"What was that for?" Dolph chuckled.

"Wishing you luck." Summer said, winking at him, "You'll definitely need it."

With a sexy smirk, Summer Rae walked away, leaving Dolph blushing like the sun. Wiping his lips off, Dolph had no choice but to smile back and reply.

"Yeah, I definitely do."

* * *

**Well, this was actually nice and cute. After seeing that kiss between Dolph Ziggler and Summer Rae last night on RAW, I have to say that I am now officially a Ziggler/Summer shipper! I call them Zummer!**

**Anyway, what did the rest of you think? Let me know for feedback! (;D)**


End file.
